Zootopia One Shots
by OceRydia
Summary: A serie of independent short stories, about... Fluffy Wildehopps (what else)


**Summary:** Surrounded by dancers and an ex, what if Judy met Nick at a party? Something seems to hurt our little bunny cop… Warnings: A lot of fluff is expected!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Zootopia *Begins to laugh*

* * *

 **Wilde persuasion**

' _It's always difficult to put a word on an emotion. Discomfort? Hm… no. More like… suffocating atmosphere._ '

Sitting on a chair, Judy Hopps was watching the nobles dance. But even though the room seemed full of life, the little bunny who had saved the city just the day before had an absent air on her face. It was as if she saw everything around her in black and white… While the others were blinded by the colors of the dresses swirling over and over again.

' _Ahah… such an annoying party_ ', She thought, her head resting on her left hand. ' _Exactly like him_ '.

Usually, she wasn't like this. Really! It was so surprising, everything should have been perfect.

She accomplished her had made the world a better place.

She had made the world a better place.

She had found the most beautiful dress in the tri burrows to dance with her boyfriend - Oops, wait not with her boyfriend - With **herself**.

Never mind.

First, she was kind of proud to be invited here. But actually, the one thing she wanted was to leave. However, two colors appeared in her "grey vision" before her.

Red. And green.

"Want to dance?"

Judy stood up at the sight of the red fox holding out his paw. ' _That… that was not expected,_ ' she throught - Instead of answering, she looked at him with questioning eyes.

"You know, when someone asks you if you want to dance, an answer is welcome." said the fox, grinning at her.

"I'm sorry. But I have to decline…"

The little smile she offered wasn't natural, so the bunny looked away. Even though she was afraid to be rude, she wasn't ready to have fun. She looked at him again when he sighed and then closed a bit the distance between them to whisper gently.

"What's the matter? You looks so sad..."

"Is that so obvious?"

"Kinda, Carrots", he replied, ignoring her protests after hearing the nickname. "Before I arrived, you were squeezing your free arm so hard I thought you were sick. You looked so uncomfortable that I hoped your dance partner would notice you quickly and make you smile. But…"

The fox didn't need to finish. Both of them looked into each other's eyes, and then three words floated between them: 'no one came'. Judy smiled again to hide her sadness. "So, you volunteered to help the poor sick mammal? So kind."

"I know, right? C'mon. I heard… things about you. 'Judy Hopps, the savior'. Huh. It's funny how I imagined happiness and success in another way."

"What is your problem? Does seeing me fail somehow make you feel better about your own sad, miserable life?"

The fox was about to reply when something stopped him. He leaned his head to the side, observing Judy carefully. During the process, the grin had disappeared. The bunny raised an eyebrow. "You know, when someone asks you something, an answer is welcome," she said imitating his words.

She regretted having played the same game as he did when he pulled the empty chair next to her and sat down. "You said 'fail'. Interesting choice of words, for someone like you."

"Er. It's ridiculous. I shouldn't have."

"But you did. And I'm sure I can find out what happened."

Judy couldn't understand the fox's motives, but whatever it was, the conversation began to amuse her. "Really?"

"First, you have a little accent, which means that you arrived at Zootopia recently. Second, you were alone in your investigation, as today. It's probably not a family move, but your own decision. And I bet that others have continued their lives… Am I right?"

The fox paused when he noticed Judy's nose. She put a paw on it to prevent her body from betraying her. "You dumped him. Your boyfriend."

He opened his eyes wide as Judy bust out laughing.

The nervous kind.

"And did you also guess that is was my parents who advised me to do it? They saw him on his knee. In front of one of my sister. Younger. Classic."

The fox opened his mouth slightly. But he avoided commenting her story when Judy began to weep silently. She looked away once again, and tears made their way on her cheeks.

It was there that he made a gesture that troubled her.

Gently, he approached one of his paws to her chin, then turned it to his face. And without losing her gaze, his other paw wiped the rest of her tears with a single gesture.

Judy blushed.

"Judy, you're not the first, and certainly not the last one in that case. But it doesn't matter. This feeling of betrayal hurts and it's normal. There's nothing 'ridiculous' about that. Nothing."

Hear it made her wonder if he didn't know very well what he was talking about.

"I'm sure a beautiful young lady like you will find someone quickly ... IF you do not try to see him again," he finished.

"F-for that, it will be difficult…"

"Huh. Let me guess. He's the man of your life."

Judy laughed a little at the sight of his face. The fox's grin had grown, and he had raised an eyebrow. But she also noticed that his ears had lowered... why? ' _Don't start over-interpreting too many things, Judy!_ ' She thought with an inside sigh. ' _He's just a gentleman, a fox, who wanted to help you, a bunny, with kindness… … … Or because he was bored._ ' Judy squeezed the bottom of her dress in her paws. ' _Ahhh… annoying party._ '

Another voice in her head replied, slyly. ' _Annoying? You're sure?_ '

Judy ignored it and then pointed to something behind the 'bored gentleman'. "Ahah never! It's just because he is right behind you."

"Wait. What? He's here?"

The surprised expression of the fox made her laugh again. The voice in her head too. ' _Oh oh, what do I see there?_ It's seems _he's talented to make you laugh ..._ '

He turned his head quickly. His eyes settled on the dance floor, and Judy nodded. "Yeah. With a girl I don't even know. Beautiful. White fur. Looks nice. " Judy didn't specify that her sister had refused his proposal.

"Carrots... I'm sorry but… You're a dumb bunny".

It was Judy's turn to be shocked. She was ready to reply, but he continued.

"Stop underestimated yourself, please."

Judy felt all her blood rush to her cheeks. The warmth of the room was beginning to reach her. "Oh uh hm…"

He offered her a sweet smirk.

"So, how about you reconsider your refusal to dance with me? The most handsome mammal with the cutest woman at the party ... we are going to make some people jealous ...right?"

The idea struck her. "Ahah ... sly fox."

"I take that as a yes! Let's wait for him to finish dancing and sit down. I want him to be able to watch you without any other distractions. Rabbits eyes will be on us tonight!" He laughed, giving her a wink.

The fact that he pronounced the pronoun "us" gave her a chill down her back. A pleasant and unexpected chill. She watched him relax in his chair with a shy smile on her face. His request pleased her but she sighed instead of accepting. "I .. I can't do that."

"So, it's a "no" once again?" the fox crossed his arms on the armrests, and looked at her with an amused smile. "Foxes smell this bad for bunnies?"

Judy burst out laughing. "Absolutely... Not! In fact ... "Judy leaned a little toward him, her eyes half-closed. "You smell very good, Mr. Fox. "

"Ooh? Interesting ..." he said softly, taking her paw. "And, It's Wilde. Nick Wilde."

Judy tried not to blush again as Nick gently kissed the back of her paw.

"Oh ... hold on. Don't look at him but... he sits. Mr. Brainless noticed you."

"What?"

"Do you believe in me Carrots?"

"Yes", she said quickly.

"Come with your new dance partner then".

His warm expression helped her make up her mind. She intermingled her fingers with his, and he led her to the dance floor for a slow dance that had already begun two long minutes ago. Nick dropped his fingers to position them on her hips, and she smiled, seeing that their size difference forced him to lean forward. She felt his paws - Large but really pleasant – wrapped around her waist. As for hers, she put them delicately (carefully, even) on his chest, not knowing what to do. Besides, all the other dancers seemed much more experienced.

But she didn't care.

They began to swirl.

The first song ended without either of them having to speak. Judy was too busy drowning in his green eyes. It might sound cliché, but they were simply special. Such eyes should be forbidden. Then, when Judy realized that they were going to leave at the end of this song, she quickly looked for a topic of conversation to stay. But Nick was faster. "Look discreetly at your ex. If he isn't careful he will get hurt, staring at us like that."

Again, Judy chuckled. She couldn't believe she was crying five minutes ago. Nick seemed to have the same thought. "So… bunnies are really emotional, right?"

"Oh, I can still stop laughing and just crying if you want" she replied.

"If you decide to stop laughing I will know you're holding yourself back. I warn you, all resistance to my charm is useless, Carrots."

"But I have to remind you that it was you who came to me. And who asked me **three times** to dance ..."

"I confess everything. I really wanted to dance with you," he admitted. "And finally, it wasn't a bad idea, was it?"

"Hmm, it would be true if you were a good dancer ..."

"No need to know how to dance to have a good time, fluff" He whispered softly in her ear. "Plus, your ex-boyfriend looks totally crazy actually."

Judy sighed. "To be honest, I don't care about him now."

"Oh? The power of slow dancing is impressive…"

She watched him laugh. What was impressive was how much it happened when they were together. And… despite his pointed teeth, or his muzzle longer than her own, a thought flashed in her head.

What would Nick's lips taste like?

Judy forgot all that was going on around them.

"What's the matter?" he asked. "If you don't stop staring at me this way, I'll believe that you love me ..."

And then she hoisted herself on her feet to answer her own question. Suddenly it struck them.  
He didn't have time to close his eyes. Neither of them. But one thing was certain, Nick's lips were wonderful. Exactly like his face after. Nick half opened his mouth: something had broken inside him. And then inside her. "Oh my god. It wasn't the right time. Too early. Nick, I'm…"

He was as quick as she was, but sweeter. She saw him close his eyes, and then… the fox kissed back.

His passion was a complete love confession.

 _From the worst day of Judy's life, became one of Judy's best days of her life._

* * *

Author notes: Hi ! It's my first fan fiction (Oh my god…) ! Based on Tiavik 's AU,

tiavik **DOT** deviantart **DOT** com /art/really-bad-Wilde-Hopps-fanflic-662470780

About me : I'm French. So don't hesitate to give your opinion, or correct me. This was mostly a training... A real big AU will start on Halloween! Comments are very appreciated and any help will be welcome ~ ^^

A little cover goes with the story:

ocerydia **DOT** deviantart **DOT** com /art/Wilde-Persuasion-700505042

So yep, I'm also on Deviant Art. Thanks for reading so far :p


End file.
